The present invention refers to a bearing, and more particularly to a sensorized bearing unit.
There are known bearing units equipped with sensors in order to detect several important physical parameters in monitoring the operation of the bearing, such as rotation sensors, load sensors, temperature sensors, etc. Conventionally, these sensors are applied at a side of the bearing units, and need electrical connectors for supplying the sensors and transmit the data detected by these to a remotely located instrumentation. In some cases the sensors are incorporated in one of the sealing devices that laterally close the annular gap between the bearing races. However, the electrical connections protrude laterally from the bearing unit, causing problems of bulk in those applications where there is little space available. See, for example, EP 0 464 403 A1 and EP 0 498 298 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,856 B2 discloses bearing units wherein sensors are located in grooves formed in the bearing races and embedded in resin so that the sensors do not protrude out of the bearing.